Drinking while at work
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: simply pure tate fluff first in the Our begining Series


Hey every one this is a one shot I wrote trying to come up with a way to write a new chapter for fairytales its just pure tate fluff

* * *

The car pulled up to the house parking in the drive way the only light on was the porch light to let the owner in as it was late. No other lights were on. In the street only the street lights shone in the darkness the houses were all closed up from the cold night air. Not a light was on. It was the almost midnight after all. The two people in the car sat there not saying anything; just thinking.

"Thanks for the lift Tony" Kate went get out of the car when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Yes" Tony lent over taking her cheek in his hand and kissed her. When she pulled back he bit his lip.

"Sorry I don't know what I was thinking" she nodded and hopped out of the car. Heading inside, _stupid Idiot _he thought starting the car up again, he went to back out when she came out again. She walked down to the car. He wound down his window and turned to her. _This is it she's come to slap me and tell me that it was totally inappropriate. _

"Before you sla-he was cut off by her leaning into the car and kissing him. When she came back she opened his door and turned the keys and took them out.

"What?"

"You've been drinking what if you get pulled over I'd feel so bad"

"But I haven't been drinking" Kate looked at him and rolled her eyes she lent into the car, leaning over him and undid his seat belt. The top few buttons of her blouse were undone he saw down her top as she lent over him. When the seat belt flew up he pulled her onto his lap.

"Maybe I have had a bit too much to drink. I'm feeling light headed got anything that can help?"

Kate lent in and kissed him her hands on either side of his face. "Better?"

"No still light headed" he lent into kiss her again his arms wrapping around her pulling her closer to him. When they came apart due to lack of air he pulled her hair out of the pony tail his fingers ran though her luscious hazelnut curls.

"You've always looked hotter with curly hair" he kissed her neck and across her jaw line to her mouth.

"Maybe you should come inside your not looking to good" she whispered as her hands played with the buttons on his shirt she had gotten the top four undone.

"If you think I should"

"I think you should I don't say things I don't mean" she got up pulling him up. He got out of the car closing the door, then pulling her close to him.

"If I'm going inside we need to lock my car" she nodded and pressed the button to lock it.

* * *

The front door closed Tony turned and locked it. "Don't want any one getting in"

"No we don't." Kate walked over and turned on her stereo the first song to come on was everything by Michael Buble. She walked over to him as he turned down her lights wrapping her arms around him.

"Is you cell dead like mine we had better charge them"

"Yeah my cells dead but we have different cells so I couldn't charge mine anyway I thought you lost your charger"

"I did didn't I" She pulled him over to her recliner and sat him down.

"My other chairs aren't as comfy as this one"

"well we'll just have to share then wont we" Tony smiled as she sat on his lap, he pulled her closer as her hand found the leaver making the chair fall back.

"Very comfy" he pulled her down with him their lips met in lustful kisses.

"It's to hot to have these on" Kate undid her blouse letting it fall to the floor. She then pulled his shirt over his head dropping it to the floor, before doing the same to his singlet.

"Too hot" he agreed pulled her closer, kissing along her collar bone.

"Its even to hot here its making me dizzy"

"Well you better lay down then" they sat up fixing the chair then got up walking to her bed room. As her bedroom door closed Tony pulled Kate closer to him. His thumbs slid into her skirt

"Zip" she said against his lips. He found the zip and bought it down her skirt fell off her hips.

"To hot for work skirts" she nodded as her hands played with his belt buckle undoing it and unbuttoning his slacks letting them fall to the ground.

"You're looking better"

"I feel faint" they walked awkwardly over to her bed; Tony laid her down carefully, slipping the strap of her bra down her arm.

* * *

"Morning gorgeous" Tony said lying on his stomach as Kate's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him.

"Any regrets?"

"About last night?" Tony nodded Kate lent over and kissed him tenderly.

"No but I do have one regret though"

"What?" his finger traced circles around her belly button.

"That this didn't happen sooner"

"Well I'll have to drink at work more often then" he turned over lying on his back.

"That you'll have to do" she laughed and slid down so she could rest her head on his stomach.

"Where does that leave us?" Tony asked playing with her hair.

"In a relationship I hope"

"You really want that"

"I don't say anything I don't mean" Kat sat up looking at him the sheet falling to the bed. Tony smiled up at her his hand resting on her hip.

"So you and me against the world?"

"The world of NCIS yes the rest of the world wont care" Kate laid down and wrapped his arm around her.

"Screw NCIS who are they to tell us who we can and can't see"

"I'd rather screw you"

"Patience Katie tonight, now though we have to have food, get dressed and go back to that world"

"Ok your place or mine tonight"

"How about ours?" Kat turned over and looked at Tony.

"But we-

"Already know each other"

"At work yes but not at home."

"Then I'll come here"

"I like the idea I just think that's a bit fast, I want this to work Tony I don't want a fling"

"I don't want this to be a fling either"

"So let's just leave it to staying over for a while"

"Ok" Tony got up and headed for her bathroom.

"You coming?" Kate shook her head.

"We'll never get to work other wise" Tony pouted but left her there anyway.

* * *

"You know what I just remembered" Tony said walking out into the kitchen where Kate was with a towel around him.

"What?"

"I really don't feel well today"

"Yes you do stop trying to get out of it; Gibbs would get sus if neither you nor I turned up"

"But Katie" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"No buts I got you some clothes out of your car" she pointed to the clothes hanging up across from her.

"Party pooper"

"Just think the elevator is bound to break down eventually"

"Why Katie you dirty girl"

"I'm goin' out with you I can't help it" she took a sip from her cup and bit into her toast.

"Now go and get dressed while I have my shower or we're gonna be late"


End file.
